


Can I Have My Nose Back?

by mango22



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Reunited lovers, also slight amira/german yousef cause i can't help it!!, gave jonas/hanna the season 4 joneva ending cause they deserve it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: After two years of separation, Jonas and Hanna find their way back to each other at Amira's Pre-Eid party.





	Can I Have My Nose Back?

_Lover where do you live?_

Jonas’ melodious voice floated across the room, and his fingers worked the guitar strings as he looked directly at Hanna.

 

She remembered the first time they had heard that song; in a concert. She hadn’t really wanted to go to but Jonas had told her that Highasakite was an amazing band. And of course she was all too eager to please during the early stage of their relationship, so saying yes came easily to her.

 

When she heard the song live, she fell in love instantly. As the lead singer cried out that she would send shivers down her lover’s spine if she ever saw him again, Jonas had pulled her close and kissed her so deeply that it made her head spin.

 

It was a precious memory, but it had been tainted by that conversation where he had told her that she fell for everything he liked because she didn’t have any interests of her own. Perhaps at the time she had been a little lost, nonetheless his words had stung and even ruined the song for her.

 

Yet now, as she listened to him sing it, all she felt was a sense of joyous nostalgia. Like when you’re clearing out a cupboard and stumble upon an old photograph and sit there staring at it for a long time, soaking up the happy memories it coaxed out of you.

 

_In the sky, in the clouds, in the ocean._

Jonas finished his song and everyone around the room clapped.

 

Amira’s pre-Eid party was almost over, most of the guests had left and now only their core group remained. Yousef had come back early from Turkey and given Amira a mighty surprise which judging by the looks she was giving him she still couldn’t believe.

 

Those two were adorable and she was sure they would end up together by the end of the month, if they were not already together and keeping it a secret from everyone else.

 

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice when Jonas came to stand behind her. He softly mumbled a ‘hey’ and she turned around.

 

He made a funny expression as she faced him and said, “You have a little something on your…here let me get it for you.”

 

He put his thumb to her jaw and swiped whatever was there in a single motion, but his hand remained pressed to her cheek.

 

She leaned into it, and for a moment closed her eyes. When she opened them, Jonas’ brown ones were staring at her with unparalleled adoration.

They had spent time apart, they had grown; individually and together. And now, they had found their way back to each other.

 

“Jonas,” she whispered, “can I have my nose back?”

 

He started laughing, first quietly and then so deeply that his whole body shook with it. “Of course you can, it’s long overdue don’t you think?”

 

“I do.” She replied, and then leaned up to kiss him, comfortable in the knowledge that this time, it was clean start.

 

Things would work out just the way they were supposed to.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> druck needs to get renewed for 4 seasons at least so I can see this happen on the show lol <3


End file.
